


Hypothesis

by Runic



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lykouleon had suspected. Raseleane had been Nadil’s captive for a long time. Maybe if he had gone to her rescue sooner…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis

Lykouleon had suspected. Raseleane had been Nadil’s captive for a long time. Maybe if he had gone to her rescue sooner…

But no, there was no use thinking of what ifs. He could not change that Nadil had held his wife long enough for his suspicions to form a solid foundation. Raseleane did not remember much of her time with Nadil, terror having stolen the memories she had even before the Demon Lord placed his curse on her. She had told him what she did remember, in bits and pieces over the years, and it only served to add more evidence to his hypothesis.

When he had felt those shocked eyes on him, seeking him on the whims of the Knights, something clicked. He couldn’t say why, but he knew. In that same moment he decided he couldn’t say anything to Raseleane. She would know when the girl arrived, and she would know that Lykouleon knew. He would hold her that night, and all the ones to come, as she struggled with memories she couldn’t decide to repress or reach for. But in the end, it would remain unspoken between them; not because they wished to avoid it, but because they simply didn’t need to talk about it to understand.

He had wanted her close. She was a loose piece on the board, one he wanted to make sure Nadil could not play. The Dragon Lord distanced himself from her. If it turned out she was still under Nadil’s power then he would have to be the one to take care of it, no matter how much it hurt Raseleane.

But as he watched his Queen with her, his armor began to fall apart. There was a bittersweet ache in his chest. She made Raseleane so happy. The Dragon Queen had not smiled so genuinely in a long time. Lykouleon was grateful to her for making his wife smile once more. On the other hand, there was a part of him that he tried to repress, the part that was jealous it was Nadil and not he who was the one to give Raseleane this thing that made her so happy.

He watched her as she left his office. The last thing he expected when she came to the Dragon Palace was for her to offer up all of Nadil’s secrets. He could feel Alfeegi’s disbelieving eyes pull away from the door and back to him. Lykouleon simply smiled softly and shook his head.

_‘Cesia, you are not at all like what I have imagined all these years. You are more like your mother than I could have ever hoped.’_


End file.
